7th Marine Regiment (United States)
1 January 1941 — 6 March 1947 17 August 1950 — present |country= |allegiance= United States |branch= United States Marine Corps |type= Infantry regiment |role= Locate, close with and destroy the enemy with fire and maneuver |size= |command_structure= 1st Marine Division 1st Marine Expeditionary Force |current_commander=Colonel A.E. Renforth |garrison= Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms |nickname= Magnificent Seventh |motto= Prepare to March |battles= World War II *Battle of Guadalcanal *Battle of Peleliu *Battle of Okinawa Korean War *Battle of Inchon *Battle of Chosin Reservoir Vietnam War Operation Desert Storm Operation Iraqi Freedom * 2003 invasion of Iraq *Operation Phantom Fury Operation Enduring Freedom *Operation Moshtarak |notable_commanders=Chesty Puller Herman H. Hanneken Homer Litzenberg James Mattis }} The 7th Marine Regiment is an infantry regiment of the United States Marine Corps based at Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms, California. Nicknamed the "Magnificent Seventh", they fall under the command of the 1st Marine Division and the I Marine Expeditionary Force. Mission Conduct mechanized, combined-arms operations and other expeditionary operations in order to support theater engagement plans and contingency operations. The regiment will be prepared to deploy within 48-hours of the receipt of an execute order as either the ground combat element for the 1st Marine Expeditionary Brigade (1st MEB) or as a major subordinate element of the 1st Marine Division. As directed, the Regiment will prepare infantry battalions for deployment to the Pacific Command (PACOM AOR) in order to support III Marine Expeditionary Force (III MEF) operations and training Subordinate Units * 1st Battalion 7th Marines (1/7) * 2nd Battalion 7th Marines (2/7) * 3rd Battalion 7th Marines (3/7) * 3rd Battalion 4th Marines (3/4) History Early years 7th Marines was formed in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on 14 August 1917. During World War I, the 7th Marine Regiment immediately deployed to Cuba for two years. They were deactivated in the demobilization that followed the war. When the Marine Corps was once again called upon to provide peacekeepers in the Caribbean (1933), elements of the Regiment were reactivated and deployed on Naval ships off the Cuban coast. At the end of the crisis, 7th Marines was once again deactivated. World War II On 1 January 1941, the 7th Marine Regiment was re-activated at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. The regiment moved to what is today Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune, North Carolina. On 18 September 1942 the regiment landed in the Solomon Islands on Guadalcanal. For four long months the regiment relentlessly attacked the Japanese defenders and repulsed banzai charges and suicidal attacks. During the Battle of Guadalcanal the heroism of Medal Of Honor recipient "Manila John" Basilone, Mitchell Paige, and Navy Cross recipient Lewis "Chesty" Puller, represented the actions of the Marines of the 7th Marine Regiment. Arriving in Australia in January 1943, the vast majority of the regiment suffered from malaria, wounds or fatigue. Again and again the Regiment was called upon to storm the Japanese-held islands in the Pacific. The Seventh Marine Regiment fought in such places as Eastern New Guinea, New Britain, "Bloody Peleliu" and the island fortress of Okinawa. 7th Marines saw intense fighting on the island of Okinawa where they would sustain 700 Marines killed or wounded in the fighting to take Dakeshi Ridge and another 500 killed or wounded in the fighting near Wana Ridge.Alexander (1999), p.253. After the surrender of Japan, 7th Marines took part in the Occupation of Northern China from 30 September 1945 through 5 January 1947. They returned to MCB Camp Pendleton, California in January 1947 and were reassigned to the 1st Marine Division. The regiment was deactivated on 6 March 1947 as part of the Marine Corps' draw down of forces after the war. 7th Marines however was quickly reactivated on 1 October 1947 but only as a shell of its former self as it consisted of only four companies. Company "C" deployed to China from 2 May through 23 June 1949 to safeguard the withdrawal of Americans and was the last element of Fleet Marine Force to depart China.Lineage of the 7th Marine Regiment Korean War On 17 August 1950, after the outbreak of the Korean War, the Regiment was reactivated, and on 21 September 1950 the Regiment landed at Inchon, as part of the 1st Marine Division. The Regiment fought from Inchon to the Yalu, at The "Frozen Chosin" Reservoir and in the long defense of South Korea until the armistice. s drop napalm as Item Company, 7th Marine Regiment move in to attack Chinese positions.]] Vietnam War In fall of 1962, substantial parts of the Regiment embarked for the Caribbean and possible action in Cuba, aimed at forcing the removal of Soviet Nuclear Missiles pointed at the heart of America. As the Cuban Missile Crisis subsided, The Seventh Marines returned to Camp Pendleton, California. The confrontation with Communism was not finished with the removal of Soviet Missiles from Cuba. In 1965, the regiment was deployed to Vietnam. While in service in the Republic of Viet Nam the 7th Marine regiment participated in the following military operations: Operation Starlite, Operation Piranha, Operation Harvest Moon, Operation Mallard, operations Texas and Indiana, Operation Golden Fleece 7-1, Operation Rio Blanco, Operation Shark, Operation Boone, Operation Duval, Operation DeSoto, Operation Foster, Tet Offensive, Operation Allen Brook, Operation Mameluke Thrust, Operation Daring Endeavor, Operation Linn River, Operation Meade River, Operation Oklahoma Hills, Operation Taylor Common Phase I of Operation Pipestone Canyon, the Defense of Que Son, Operation Pickens Forest and Operation Imperial Lake. The last elements of 7th Marines departed the Republic of Viet Nam 13 October 1970."A Brief History of The 7th Marines", written by James S. Santelli, 1980. The Gulf War In August 1990, shortly after shifting the home of the Regimental colors from Camp Pendelton to the Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms, California, the Marines and Sailors of the Regiment deployed to Saudi Arabia. They were part of the attack into Kuwait and eventual victory. In August 1991, in recognition of the unique organizational changes that occurred in Seventh Marines, and with the addition of 3rd LAR Battalion, 3rd Tank Battalion and Delta Company, 3rd Assault Amphibian Battalion, Seventh Marine Regiment became Regimental Combat Team Seven (RCT-7). In December 1992, RCT-7 deployed on Operation Restore Hope to relieve famine and return order to Somalia, remaining there for five months. On 13 August 1993, on the eve of the Regiment's 76th anniversary, the Regiment formally marked the return to its original designation by changing its name from Regimental Combat Team 7 to 7th Marines (Reinforced). In August 1996, organizational changes once again designated 3rd LAR Battalion (Formerly LAI Bn) and 1st Tank Battalion as separate Battalions in direct support of the 7th Marine's MPF Mission. Also in direct support is Delta Company 3rd AA Battalion who returned to 3rd Assault Amphibian Battalion. Global War on Terrorism In January 2003, the 7th Marines deployed to Kuwait as part of Operation Iraqi Freedom. On 21 March, the regiment crossed the line of departure into Iraq as it moved to seize and cut of Iraqi units around Basrah. During the course of the next few weeks, the Regiment repeatedly distinguished itself in combat actions as it continued the offensive to liberate Baghdad and collapse the regime of Saddam Hussein. During much of the attack north, the Regiment led the 1st Marine Division in the deepest attack in Marine Corps history. The regiment again deployed to Iraq in February 2004 where they were based at Al Asad Airbase and would be responsible for security and stabilization operations in the western desert regions of Al Anbar Province. The regiment's third Iraq deployment came in 2006 where they were again operating throughout Al Anbar and based at Al Asad. The regiment deployed in support of Operation Enduring Freedom as part of the International Security Assistance Force (ISAF) in Helmand Province, Afghanistan from September 2009 - September 2010. They were based at Camp Dwyer. Unit awards A unit citation or commendation is an award bestowed upon an organization for the action cited. Members of the unit who participated in said actions are allowed to wear on their uniforms the awarded unit citation. The unit is authorized to fly the appropriate streamer on its organizational flag. The 7th Marine Regiment has been presented with the following awards:Seventh Marine Regiment – Battle and Campaign Streamers See also *History of the United States Marine Corps *List of United States Marine Corps regiments *Organization of the United States Marine Corps Notes References : ;Bibliography * * External links * 7th Marine's official website * Semper Fidelis – 7th Marines Infantry7 7th Marine Category:United States Marine Corps in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1917 InfReg0007 Category:Military units and formations of the United States Marine Corps in the Vietnam War Category:Military units and formations of the Gulf War Category:Infantry units and formations of the United States Marine Corps Category:1st Marine Division (United States)